


Three Movies And Two Chaperones

by Rickate



Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Summer '14 Kink Meme, Caught, F/M, Humor, Kink Meme, Quiet Sex, Romance, Sex under blanket, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Spooning, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickate/pseuds/Rickate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just like that promises of uninhibited, loud, wild sex all over the loft turned into a movie marathon with not one but two chaperones. KinkOfTheCastle Summer Hiatus '14 prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castle/Beckett
> 
> Having a movie marathon with Alexis and Martha. Castle and Beckett are spooning underneath a blanket and start touching each other. It eventually leads to slow sneaky sex, "trying" to keep quiet and a straight face so others wont notice.
> 
> (Authors choice and Bonus if Kate is so wet from the idea of getting caught, that the thick squelching sound of their connection easily gives them away no matter, how hard they try to mask it. No one says anything about it until the following morning.)

Castle and Beckett could not believe their misfortune. A mini blizzard was currently sweeping through the streets of New York City and trapped Alexis and Martha with them inside until further notice. They’d been looking forward to a romantic night alone all week, anticipating having the loft all to themselves. And now promises of loud, uninhibited sex had quickly turned into a chaperoned _Back To The Future_ movie marathon. 

What appeared to be a welcome distraction from their sexual frustration at first, quickly morphed into an exercise of self-control. It started out innocent enough when they both reached into the bowl of popcorn and accidentally brushed their hands against each other. The jolt that shot through both their bodies was so strong, Kate looked up startled, afraid that Martha and Alexis had felt the electricity charge in the room. However, the eyes of the other two women were glued to the screen, chuckling when Marty McFly tells his baby Uncle Joey to get used to the bars. Feeling that he could get away with it, Castle stole a quick kiss from Kate. Beckett looked at Rick with a somewhat goofy grin and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Halfway through the first part, Alexis asked if they had any popcorn left since she and Martha had already finished theirs off, and Beckett relinquished their bowl readily. With nothing left between them, Castle scooted closer into Beckett’s personal space. Martha almost laughed out loud when she watched her son stretch and yawn before he moved his arm around Kate’s shoulder. A smile hushed over Beckett’s lips at Rick’s clumsy teenager move, which was all the encouragement Castle’s mother needed to comment on her son’s dating skills. 

“Smooth, Richard, very smooth,” Martha quips.

“What?” Alexis whips her head around, looking confused at her father. Her face lights up at the sight of Detective Beckett resting comfortably in her father’s arms. He looks so happy.

“Hush, you two, we’re trying to watch the film here,” Castle replies and the two red heads turn back around, leaving the two lovebirds alone. Kate grins and snuggles deeper into her boyfriend’s arms, resting her head on his chest. He looks down at her and Kate brings up her head for a slow and sweet kiss. When they break apart, they’re wearing matching grins and focus back on the events on the screen.

By the time Marty McFly stupefies Hill Valley High’s students with his rendition of “Johnny B. Goode” at the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance, Castle’s hands have gotten restless. His right hand is drawing circles on Beckett’s thigh, moving dangerously closer to where she wants him the most. However, with Martha and Alexis in the same room, only a few feet away from them on the next couch, Beckett takes Rick’s hand firmly and places it back in his lap. He scowls and she sends him a warning look. 

“Stop it,” she hisses quietly, “I’m trying to watch the movie. It’s my favorite one from the trilogy.”

“Dad, leave Kate alone,” Alexis warns her father, without taking her eyes off the screen.

“I’m not doing anything.” Castle defends himself and gives his best innocent shrug.

“If he’s dropping pop corn kennels down the back of your sweater, just flick ’em back at him.” Alexis lolls back to look at Beckett. “He used to do that to me when I was a child. Whenever he found a crumb I’d dropped onto the couch earlier, he snuck it down into my collar.” The anecdote is accompanied by an appropriate glare at her father.

“And you were so cute when you jumped off the couch and did your little popcorn dance.” Castle grins. "Every. Single. Time."

“Just remember that I sleep with a gun,” Kate tilts her head sideways and smiles up at her boyfriend.

“How could I forget?” Castle fires back, “You remind me daily.”

This makes Martha and Alexis laugh out loud. The noise from the thunderstorm on the screen draws their attention back to the TV. While Doc Brown valiantly tries to reconnect the power line, so Marty can go back to the future, Castle begins to trail his fingers up and down Kate’s left arm. She says nothing to stop him and instead starts to stroke his left thigh near his knee. Up and down and up and down. They remain like this, caressing each other, until the end credits start to roll.

Alexis gets up from the sofa to switch the discs in the DVD player. Martha rises as well, offering to make hot chocolate for everyone. Beckett glances at Castle who nods his head in confirmation, officially sanctioning his mother’s limited skills in the kitchen extended to making cocoa.

With his mother and daughter currently occupied, Castle leans over to kiss his girlfriend properly. “I’m sorry. I know this isn’t how you wanted our weekend to go,” he hums against her lips.

“I actually quite like it,” Beckett reassures him with a bright smile. “It’s not your fault. You can’t control blizzards and we’re certainly not sending your mother and daughter out into the snowstorm.”

They separate and look out the window where flurries of snowflakes are still dancing frantically.

“I like it, too, Beckett. Though it would be a little bit more romantic without the chaperones.” He flicks a glance to Alexis to confirm she is still preoccupied with changing the discs and kisses Kate again. His hand leaves her hip to cop a quick feel of her breasts but when a quiet moan slips out of Beckett’s mouth he drops his hand again quickly as if he’s been burnt by fire.

“Sorry,” she whispers.

“Later,” he promises.

They gaze into each other’s eyes for what feels like eternity until they hear Alexis clear her throat.

“You guys are sickeningly sweet, but if you keep looking at each other like this for very much longer, I’m gonna need therapy.”

“Sorry, Alexis.” Beckett apologizes and pulls back from Rick. When she tries to put some space between them, his arm around her back tightens immediately and holds her in place.

“No sweat,” Little Castle replies and grins. “I won’t make you leave enough room for Jesus.” With that the red head waltzes into the kitchen to help her grandmother.

“She’s having a great time,” Castle muses.

Kate sends him a knowing look. “She’s not the only one.” She glances down to his crotch where he’s sporting a tent. He mouths sorry but doesn’t really look like he means it. Beckett rolls her eyes and grabs the throw from the other end of the couch and drapes it over her boyfriend. “You look cold,” she informs him.

He grins smugly and throws back the blanket again. Beckett opens her mouth in protest because the last thing they need is for his mother or daughter to come back and see Rick’s hard on.

“Scoot,” he orders but she doesn’t budge, stares at him confused instead. It’s his turn to roll his eyes and he simply wriggles around her until he’s comfortably stretched out along the couch. They had arranged the sofas into an L-shape, which gives him a perfect view of the screen even though he’s lying down.

Rick inclines his head to her in an invitation to spoon with him. Kate rakes her teeth over her lower lip and glances towards the two red heads dropping marshmallows into cups of hot cocoa. She looks at her boyfriend undecidedly. Martha and Alexis had angled their couch slightly for a better view but they could still easily see what was going on on the other couch out of the corner of their eyes.

“No funny business,” he promises. “I just want to cuddle.”

She arches her eyebrow and he knows she doesn’t believe a single word he says. There’s more noise coming from the kitchen and Kate realizes Martha and Alexis are making their way back to them. Beckett questions her own sanity as she molds her body against Castle. There’s no way they can keep their hands off each other for the duration of the movie marathon. Hell, she’d bet a year’s salary they won’t even last through the second part without getting handsy. Rick is already draping the throw over their bodies, tucking in corners and smoothing out wrinkles.

“Aw, look at you lovebirds!” Martha exclaims as she places two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her son and his girlfriend.

“Like I said, sickeningly sweet.” Alexis rolls her eyes as she passes them, carrying the remaining two mugs over to the other couch.

“It’s chilly in here from the blizzard.” Castle replies testily but Beckett knows that he’s not really upset. Teasing is part of the Castle family dynamic she learned a long time ago.

 


	2. Part II

 “Okay, ready for part two?” Alexis reaches for the remote once Martha has made herself comfortable on the sofa next to her with her mug of cocoa in hand. Upon her grandmother’s nod she presses play and the universal logo fills the screen.

“This is always so weird when you watch the movies back to back.” Alexis complains.

“I know. No matter how many times I’ve seen the movie I always think it’s Lorraine instead of Jennifer at first.” Castle agrees with his daughter. Kate listens amused as Rick and Alexis say the lines of the opening sequence along with the actors. 

“Roads?!” Beckett hears him scoff into her ear. “Where we’re going we don’t need… roads.”

“It’s 2013 and I still don’t own a hoverboard.” Castle whines over the opening credits. “We’re still driving on the streets and my clothes still don’t dry themselves.”

“You say that every year,” Alexis retorts without taking her eyes off the screen.

“Well, I have to. We’ve only got two years left and they haven’t invented working 3D holograms, flying cars or hoverboards. We’re running out of time!”

“But at least we’ve got kindles, voice-activated homes, fingerprint scanners, kinetic video games, and skype already.” Alexis points out.

“What did we say about running commentary during movie marathons?” Martha sends her son a sharp look.

“And the Florida Marlins beat the Yankees in 2003.” Kate mutters barely audible.

 “That still stings, huh?” Castle teases her, knowing what a big baseball fan she and her father are.

“It was humiliating, a shutout.” She recalls the final game. “And the worst… the pitcher for the Marlins, his name was _Beckett_.” Kate groans.

“You’re kidding.” Alexis and Castle roar with laughter.

“No, when our new 2004 season tickets came in my dad’s mail, there was a handwritten note from Joe Torre in the envelope.”

“What did Joe say?” Martha wanted to know, giving Kate a free pass on the no commentary rule.

“There’s a black sheep in every family.” Beckett laughs out loud. “Then he thanked my dad for his long standing support as a season ticket holder. He and my mom went to games even before I was born and then, when I was old enough, he took me instead.” She smiles wistfully. 

“I bet your dad loved that.” Alexis grins.

“Are you kidding? He had it framed for his office.” Kate chuckles.

“Now let’s be quiet, credits are over.” Martha reminds them and everyone falls silent, watching Marty McFly’s adventures in 2015.

 

For a while they lie still, watching Biff’s grandson and his gang chasing after Marty on their hoverboards. He hears his daughter chuckle when the board stops above the water and Marty is forced to jump into the pool to save himself from the futuristic rowdies. He can feel the laughter rumbling in Kate’s belly before he hears it spill from her throat when the little girl tells Marty McFly that he can keep her girly pink hoverboard because she’s got a Pit Bull now. Castle is pretty certain that his life has just become complete and perfect.

A few moments later, she can feel Rick smile into her neck when the 2015 World Series Winner is announced on the futuristic billboards. “What?”

“Nothing,” he whispers. “Just thinking about how adorable you were when you met Joe Torre. Beckett, Kate, Detective.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kate tries to poke him with her elbow but he catches her arm. He strokes it gently for a few minutes before his hand starts to wander past her elbow, up her arm and down her sides. His feather light touch sends shivers down her spine. Finally he sneaks his hand underneath her sweatshirt and palms her stomach. While he continues drawing invisible patterns on her soft skin, they return their attention to the movie.

Beckett doesn’t like the sequels quite as much as the original movie. She secretly wonders whether Castle favors the second part because of his love for gadgets and gizmos. Realization strikes her and she just asks, “Which one is your favorite?”

“Huh?”

“Which movie from the trilogy do you like best?” 

“The first one.” He answers promptly.

“Really?” She is somewhat surprised. “I would’ve thought you like the second one better because of all the technology.”

Castle shrugs his shoulders, “They’re pretty cool but I think the dialogue from the original is funnier.”

“Seconded.” Alexis pipes up from the other couch.

 “Agreed.” Martha throws in her two cents as well.

Castle has been observing Kate’s interaction with his family ever since they told Alexis they were dating. He knows his girlfriend still feels a little bit awkward around Alexis, unsure of how to exactly define their relationship. He hopes that a little quality time spent together as family like now will go a long way in easing Kate into finding her place in his family. His mother and daughter have welcomed Beckett from day one, and as far as he is concerned, he's already looking forward to making her an official part of the family. Forever. He studies her while she’s watching the film. Her eyes are tracking the movements on the screen, darting around swiftly. He guesses it’s a cop thing, always looking to commit as many details to memory as possible. Her beautiful eyes. There’re are more flecks of green in her irises than usual and it’s a dead give away that she’s aroused. A smile plays around his lips while he contemplates what to do with that piece of information.

 

He glances to the other couch to make sure his mother and daughter are fully absorbed in the movie again. Then he nuzzles Kate’s neck and moves his hand up to cup one of her breasts. Beckett gasps and, of course, it draws Martha’s attention back on them. However, Kate keeps a straight face and quickly plays it off as a reaction to what has just happened on the screen and his mother focuses back on the screen. How his girlfriend does it, he’ll never know but he has a fairly good idea that she will punish him sometime soon in the near future for squeezing and kneading her soft mound of flesh, while she tried not to let on anything that was going on beneath the blanket. Her retribution is swift and sweet and comes in the form of her wiggling ass in his lap. His erection is back in full force and he can’t resist pressing his hard cock into her perky cheek.

The movie has now lost completely his attention as his hand works to free her breast from the silky confinement of her bra. He shifts around to work his other hand free from where it had been trapped by her body. He cups her tits firmly, massages both mounds the way she likes it. Her erect nipples poke into his palms, waiting eagerly for his fingers to play with them, manipulate them. As soon as her mounds spill over her bra into his palms, he twirls the stiff little nubs between his thumb and index finger. Her round breasts are perfect the way they fit and fill his palms.

Kate stares dead ahead at the screen, pretending to be fully engrossed in the story but in reality she has no idea where they are in the movie. All she can think about is Rick caressing her body under the blanket. She puts her free hand over his right one which is still resting on her breast. She pushes her tit deeper into his palm and simultaneously presses his hand down. Her fingers lace through his and she starts to guide his movements.

Castle brushes his lips over the soft skin of her neck. Once. Twice. He wants to kiss her hungrily and suckle her breasts but both are out of the question at the moment. She tilts her head back and steals a kiss from him, teases him with a flick of her pink tongue over his lips. Her can barely suppress the groan that’s lodged in his throat. God, he wants her. He disentangles their fingers and lets his hand wander down her stomach, slipping into her panties. She freezes in his arms and then quickly grabs his hand and pulls it out before his fingers reach their intended destination.

She throws a careful glance into the direction of the couch, afraid either Alexis or Martha might have accidentally caught Castle’s latest move out of the corner of their eyes. Thankfully both women are completely immersed in the movie. Castle rests his hand on Kate’s hip and cuddles closer to her. His hand begins to move again in tiny circles at first and then he increases their diameter bit by bit. His fingers push up her sweatshirt inch by inch, brushing across her sensitive skin only fleetingly. It is driving her crazy and she grinds her ass into his crotch. He ignores her silent pleas for more skin-to-skin contact and reduces the diameter of the circles his hand makes again. His fingers brush her skin less and less until at last he switches to stroking up and down her leg.

 

It’s sexual torture, Kate decides at some point. Feeling him, smelling him, hearing him so close to her without being able to make love to him is the worst. If they were alone, she would turn around in his arms and kiss him passionately. She’d pump his hard cock in her fist and let him explode all over her, using her body as a blank canvas. She’d let him finger her and lick her until she’d come all over his face. Beckett briefly wonders what Alexis and Martha would think if she just grabbed Castle and disappeared with him into the office. They’d probably never live it down.

She tries to distract herself but all her attempts to focus back on the movie fail. She has no idea what is going on even though she’s seen it already a couple of times. Quite frankly she doesn’t care. All she wants is Rick inside her, but she knows it cannot happen. Out of nowhere she feels his knuckles brush over the soft skin across her stomach. She shudders when she feels his mouth exhaling hot air on her ear shell. His lips are so close, he whispers directly into her ear, so no one else can hear him. “Shh, be quiet. There’s an action sequence coming up.”

She merely nods but doesn’t really understand what he means. He lowers his hand and slips it between her legs. He can feel the heat of her pussy through the thin fabric of her yoga pants. Then he drags his hand back up, letting his fingernails trail teasingly across her skin until they reach her breast and he palms it. Kate bites her lip and closes her eyes when she feels him brush the back of his knuckles over her naked skin on his way down again. On his return up, she reaches for his hand again. This time, however, she guides him into her panties and lets his fingers part her lips. She lets go of him and reaches behind, slips her hand between their bodies. She cups his cock through his jeans, giving it a quick squeeze.

Castle’s finger brushes over her clit and Beckett squeezes her legs together. It’s an involuntary reaction that traps his hand. He wriggles around to regain some of his freedom, so his fingers can explore her pussy. Kate’s glances dart back and forth between Martha and the throw, trying to gauge if any movements under the blanket could be made out from that distance. Just to be sure she opens her leg and reaches down to rearrange the location of Rick’s hand. He catches on quickly and experiments with a few different positions until he finds one that allows him to rest his hand comfortably between her legs while showing barely any movement.

She’s so wet, it’s a pity he can’t go down on her and eat her out. His fingers are a poor substitution for his talented tongue, they both know. When the car chase begins, he plunges two fingers into her pussy and Kate finally comprehends. His thumb rubs over her clit, while he fingers her slowly. The state-of-the-art sound system does a splendid job of carrying the rousing score and special effects sounds through the room, which cover up Beckett’s heavier breathing. She knows she cannot get carried away too much, lest they’d be busted, but it’s a relief that she does not have to worry that her faster and deeper breaths might draw unnecessary attention from Martha or Alexis. She stares at the screen with the best straight face she can muster, so it would reveal diddly squat if the two red heads happened to turn their heads.

 

Castle’s fingers have found her g-spot, which sends jolt after jolt through every fibre of her body. She quickly tries to cross her legs to shut it down. Shakes her head no. The action sequence to cover up the sounds of her riding out a squirting orgasm has yet to be written. Rick understands immediately and abandons the spot. She relaxes her legs again but her walls are still contracting wildly around his fingers, her pussy looking for release. Maybe they have underestimated his probing fingers. Kate knows she should not have been so aroused by the idea of getting frisky in front of his daughter and mother, but the risk of getting caught having sex has always been a secret turn on for her since her wild girl phase. Besides, blame it on the weird premise of the original movie where Marty gets french-kissed by his own mother. Yes, that's the story and she's sticking to it. She can already feel the steady pulse spreading from her clit through her pussy. Castle adds a third finger and her slick pussy easily accommodates all three of them. She’s so wet, most of his hand is coated with a thin sheen of her essence.

She knows he loves how she tastes. Knows he loves to lick the clear juices off his hand and she often joins his efforts to clean his fingers. She thinks she tastes delicious, too, if she may say so herself. She can smell herself and panic overcomes her when she wonders if the scent is strong enough for Martha or Alexis to pick up. The action scene might cover up sounds of sex but not the _smell_ of sex.

But Kate is too far-gone to make Rick stop. Every fiber of her body is craving the release his fingers have teased and promised for the last few minutes. So she watches Martha carefully for any reaction. She sits closer to them and Beckett assumes she’d catch on to them first. Probably. Kate knows that in Castle’s mind his little girl is still a virgin and will always be but Kate is not so sure how much Alexis is sexually active. Martha on the other hand would be able to put two and two together right away. There’s a sudden lull and she can see Castle’s mother frown a little before the orchestra swells again. The next time it happens, Martha’s ears perk up but she quickly shrugs it off again as phantom sounds caused by the loud special effects.

Kate concentrates hard and listens carefully for what might have caught the other woman’s attention. And once she hears the squelching sounds of her wet pussy she cannot undo it. The sounds are becoming deafening. In and out. And in and out. And in and out. She cannot believe Martha hasn’t figured it out yet. She should make Castle stop. Instead, Kate wants to scream his name and bear down on his hand while she rides out her orgasm but she does not dare make a sound. Her lips part and she exhales harshly as the first harbingers of her climax roll over her. She cannot keep her eyes open any longer and she prays that Rick is smart enough to take over the watch from her. He presses his thumb hard on her clit then circles it with smooth strokes. She grasps the throw and balls her hands into fists, arching her back a little as her orgasm plows through her body. She bites her lips and flares her nostrils, two last ditch efforts to keep her from screaming in ecstasy and breathe through the onslaught of sensations on her body.

Castle stills his movements and watches Kate’s intense reaction with mild concern. His eyes flick around between Beckett and the other two women, worried they’ve been made. Relief washes over him when Kate’s body finally stops twitching uncontrollably and calms down again. Her eyes flutter open and she exhales slowly. She looks at him somewhat shocked by the intensity of her orgasm and he wonders how much of it was caused by his expert fingers and how much of it was intensified by the possibility of being caught in the act. She smiles at him wanly and contorts her head, so she can hide her flushed face in his flannel shirt. She rubs her face against the fabric, waiting for her breath to return normal.

Rick grins proudly. He’s done this to her. His fingers have brought her an earth shattering orgasm that raced through her body with the force of a high-speed jet. He kisses her on the crown of her head and runs his fingers through her hair. It’s a little bit awkward because his movements are limited by the heavy weight of her head on his upper arm but it does the trick. He can hear her hum contentedly and his other hand between her legs can still feel the prominent pulses of her clit.

Castle looks up to check whether the coast is still clear. Both his mother and daughter still appear to be engrossed in the movie. It takes him a few moments to figure out where in the story they are and he realizes they must be at the very end, just before 1955 Doc sends the original 1985 Marty McFly back into the future. He can feel Kate’s body relax at his side turning into a limp mess of limbs. She’s a pliable, boneless mass reveling in her post-orgasmic glow. Her eyes are closed and he can see her chest heave with deep, even breaths. There’s a very good chance she might doze off.

 

The actual second part is over and Martha takes a quick bathroom break while the preview for the third movie flickers across the screen.

“Is Kate asleep?” Alexis asks her father. “Maybe we should take a break, it’s getting late.”

“No,” Beckett mumbles sleepily. “Don’t stop on my behalf. I’m just resting my eyes.” 

Alexis chuckles, “Are you sure?”

“Mhm.” Kate pops one eye open demonstratively. “See?” 

“Okay,” Little Castle shrugs her shoulders and gets up to change discs. Big Castle, Kate realizes, is poking her ass with his erection. She arches her eyebrow at Rick. After making sure Alexis isn’t watching them, Beckett shifts her weight a little bit around to get into a more comfortable position. Still hidden under the blanket her right hand cups Big Rick through his jeans. Her tongue peeks out a little bit as she tries to slowly, oh so slowly, unbutton his jeans and pull down the zip without making any sound. She can feel him throb and gives him a coy smile.

Castle keeps an eye on his daughter, who still has her back on them, because the blanket moves with Kate’s hand. He lifts his hips so Beckett can push his jeans down his thighs. Her fingers slip through the fly of his boxers and she notices immediately that he’s a sticky mess. Either he is leaking more precome than usual or he’s already blown his load once. It’s hard to tell through the blanket. What matters is that he is hard as a rock in her hand and his balls are full and heavy with his seed. That can’t have been comfortable for him. She pulls his shaft through the slit in his silk boxers and frees his balls as well. Castle gives her a quick nudge to signal to halt her movements.

Beckett looks up and sees Martha return, a glass of wine in hand. His mother stops in her tracks for a moment and looks at them snuggled together under the blanket. They smile at her, the very picture of innocence. She seems to ponder a thought before she announces, “Alight, kids. Let’s go to the Wild West!”

If she has any inkling what Rick and Kate have been up to, Martha doesn’t let on. He still can’t quite believe what they’ve gotten away with so far. And if Beckett keeps up her ministrations he’ll blow a massive load into the blanket in a few moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle waits a few minutes until he’s sure his mother and daughter are deeply engrossed in the movie again before he makes his move. All the while Beckett has been lazily stroking his cock, spreading the drops of fluid over his head with her thumb. It’s excruciating but exquisite torment. He puts his hand over hers and her movements still. She looks at him and he nods. Gives her that excited gaze that’s a mixture of begging and mischief. His hand is already wandering to her hip, exercising pressure to make her roll on her side.

Kate complies and lifts her hips simultaneously, so Rick can push down her clothes. He spoons her immediately again and lets his cock sink into the crevice between her butt cheeks. She scoots a little up to give him better access and Rick rubs his hard cock over her folds. She’s so wet that he won’t need the lubrication but the feeling of letting his shaft glide along her pussy is too good to pass up for either of them.

He’s just about to enter her when Martha turns around and looks at them slightly irritated. “What are you two fidgeting so much for?”

“Just getting more comfortable,” Castle yawns and pulls his arm out from under Beckett’s head. “My arm’s gone numb under Kate’s head.” He explains, extends the limb over the armrest and shakes his hand for good measure, pretending it feels like pins and needles. Kate smiles innocently and laughs at a joke on screen.

“Are you done now?” Martha’s voice sounds a little reprimanding, which makes Beckett chuckle. “It’s distracting, Richard.”

“Almost,” Castle narrows his eyes a little bit at the traitorous little spoon that’s shaking with laughter and teasing his cock. He shifts his weight a little bit and enters Kate poker-faced. He wriggles his shoulders and cuddles exaggeratedly into Kate while he feeds his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy. “Perfect.” He sighs and smiles.

Martha just shakes her head at her son’s antics and turns back to the movie. “Now quiet on the peanut gallery.”

“Yes, Mother.” Castle mutters and Kate sends him a glare, silently asking him if he _wants_ to get caught. She’s so wet and tight, clinging to his cock like a glove. He wants to fuck her hard, take her roughly until she screams his name, but he knows that would be pushing his luck. He starts with slow and deep strokes but soon has to stop because she’s so aroused her wet pussy makes thick squelching noises while he fucks her. 

Alexis turns around, “Do you hear that?”

Castle freezes and perks up his ears, “Hear what?”

Alexis concentrates but the noise is gone. “Never mind I thought I heard a strange sound but it must have been in the movie.” She looks back at the screen.

Kate’s body is so tense, she doesn’t realize her walls have constricted so tightly around Rick’s cock that she has him in a vice-like grip that makes it really hard for him to keep his composure. He’s throbbing inside her and it takes all his efforts to keep from ramming his cock into her. It’s too much and he starts rocking his hips into her slowly.

Normally he loves how responsive Kate’s body is to his stimulation because it often allows him to plunge his cock inside her to the hilt without having to worry about hurting her. Or it allows him to spend close to an hour greedily lapping up her juices, which always seem to keep flowing in an endless supply. Tonight he hates it because they have to revert to tiny little rocking motions that keep their arousal plateauing but do little to actually get them off.

The third movie is the worst, Castle decides. Not because of the plot and setting but because it takes forever until the first action sequence. Eighteen minutes exactly and it’s not even a good one in terms of covering up sex noises. His strokes are slow and deliberate and, again, she knows what he is doing. He’s waiting, he knows the trilogy by heart, and so he’s biding his time until the next action sequence. Finally, finally, there’s Indians on horses and Rick starts thrusting into her deeply. He buries himself into her pussy, in to the hilt, and bites into the fabric of Kate’s sweater to muffle his harsh breathing. Castle is pumping into Beckett harder and faster as they approach their mutual climax.

Suddenly there’s another lull in the scoring of the action sequence as Marty hides the DeLorean in a cave but Rick doesn’t care. There’s the familiar pull in his testicles and he knows he’s past the point of no return. Every time his cock moves inside her, it is accompanied by the distinct sounds of her wet pussy. His hand rests on her hip and he keeps humping her, thick squelching noise be damned. Beckett’s hips don’t miss a beat, either. Her pussy is throbbing and she’s still rocking against him. He can feel his balls tighten, his head swell inside her and her pussy contracts and sucks him in deeper and it’s too much.

It’s too much. He nuzzles her earlobe, presses his nose behind her ear, grunts a dirty, quiet “fuck”, and let’s go. His lips are so close to her ear, she can not only hear but feel his hot pangs of breath on her skin, while he releases the first powerful spurt of come. Kate’s head falls back a little, her mouth opens as a stifled cry escapes. Her eyes are closed and he feels her walls contracting around his cock rhythmically. Castle thinks she never looked more beautiful or hotter in the throes of orgasm than in this stolen moment of intimacy between them, and he realizes how much the danger of getting caught does it for her. It only serves to turn him on more.

There’s movement in the other couch and their bodies freeze. Alexis turns around, “What happened to the bear? Did they cut out that scene?”

Becket has absolutely no clue what his daughter is talking about. She sucks in her lower lip and feigns deep interest in the movie. She frowns as if she’s pondering the answer to the girl’s question. On the outside Kate lies completely still, revealing nothing about the fireworks exploding inside her. She can feel his cock pulsating erratically inside her, filling her pussy with his come. Castle, too, appears to be motionless and completely engrossed in the movie. He doesn’t trust his voice to answer Alexis’ question. The moment is surreal, and, fuck, he is coming in buckets inside his girlfriend with his mother and daughter only a few feet away.

“I think that’s later in the movie,” Martha pipes up when her son remains quiet, giving him a strange look. Alexis looks at him concerned and for a moment he’s afraid they know. But then the cavalry arrives, literally, and the red heads turn back around, mumbling something about the bear showing up after the cavalry.

Castle gives a damn about the fucking bear. All he knows is that the trampling hooves make enough sound to cover the sound of his cock thrusting into Beckett’s hot, wet, pulsating pussy. Her fingers tighten around his lower arm and she grinds her ass into his groin and he just knows she’s coming again. Or still? It’s totally surreal. He’s lost all orientation. Her pussy is throbbing around his thick shaft, milking every last drop of semen from his cock he has to offer. She’s coming hard and long, wave after wave crashes over her, her skin flushes and he can see her prominent veins throbbing with her accelerated pulse.

He’s always known he had an exhibitionist streak but this was a naughty, new experience for him, too. He would have never thought that he could get hard enough to fuck a girl, with his mother, much less his daughter, within earshot, much less sitting so close by. The evidence proved him wrong. The forbidden allure of doing something so wrong, produced his hottest, longest, most gratifying sexual experience. His cock was still twitching inside Kate’s pussy.  

“Here’s your bear!” He hears his mother exclaim and the red heads on the other couch laugh at Marty stumbling out of the cave and then the running gag where he knocks his head unconscious.

Rick buries his face into Kate’s neck and sighs. She hums quietly and pats his hand. Usually they bring each other down from their orgasmic high with hungry, open-mouthed kisses and licking each other’s sex sweat greedily off each other’s skin. They could afford neither and so Beckett’s only recourse was to relax her body into his, eyes closed, basking in their post-coital glow, waiting for the movie to end. 

He feels her body go completely slack against his and he whispers into her ear, “You ok?”

She gives a quick nod, closes her eyes and turns her head slightly to him nestling her face to his. She wants to kiss him, craves the taste of his mouth, needs to see the love and passion for her in his eyes. They settle for a sweet, quick kiss, as best as their awkward position allows.

“Wow,” she breathes.

“Yeah.” 

She turns her head back to the TV and closes her eyes. He tucks her head underneath his chin and wraps his hand around her body a little tighter. Rick’s cock twitches again inside her and her pussy responds automatically with a throb. She can’t believe what they just did. Two mind blowing orgasms within an hour leave Kate’s body exhausted. She opens her eyes and stares at the screen, tries to watch and figure out where in the movie they are. It looks like a square dance? She has no idea and her eyelids feel heavy and start to droop. His soft caresses on her arm help her relax even more. She blinks a few times before she succumbs to exhaustion. She falls asleep with Rick still inside her halfway through the film. 

 

Castle startles when he wakes up disoriented the next morning. He blinks a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the early morning twilight. With a frown he realizes he’s in the living room. Right, movie marathon. Very, very naughty movie marathon he remembers and looks down to find Kate stirring in his arms.

“Time’s it?” She mumbles sleepily, not even opening her eyes.

“Too early to get up,” he reassures her.

“Come back to cuddle,” she whimpers and tugs at him blindly. Something feels off and she pops her eyes open. “Why are we out here?”

He shrugs, “Must have dozed off during the last movie and Mother and Alexis probably decided to let us sleep.”

Kate stretches her body and feels the stick evidence of their last coupling. She frowns and then remembers what made them so drowsy in the first place. Suddenly she’s wide-awake. They better rise and clean up their mess before his mother and daughter wake up and come down. She’s already disentangling their limbs when she feels his body tense.

“What?” She looks at him and sees him stare at something in the distance with a mortified expression. She follows his gaze and groans embarrassed. There, on the coffee table, neatly lined up in their direct line of sight are a stain remover, disinfectant spray and leather impregnator.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I know it builds up slowly but I gotta make it last through three movies! LOL
> 
> Also, constructive criticism is always welcome since I continuously strive to improve as a writer.
> 
>  


End file.
